Filter devices are used in many types of applications. In one application, filter devices are used to filter hydraulic fluid, for example, hydraulic oil in hydraulic systems. In many cases, the hydraulic systems must meet high demands to fulfill intended functions while not wearing over the operating times. Over a period of use, the filter devices will become clogged with debris and particulate matter. The filter devices, therefore, must be either cleaned or replaced. In many typical filters, the filters are designed to be removed, disposed of, and replaced with new filters. Improvements in filter devices are continually being sought.